


Letters from Amaranthine

by IceKat



Series: We Are One [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, Letters, Love Letters, Romance, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKat/pseuds/IceKat
Summary: After Elissa Cousland defeated the Archdemon, she fled Ferelden with her lover. Six months later, her brother sends a letter asking for her assistance with a series of darkspawn raids in their childhood home. Elissa returns, reluctant to find herself at the center of attention and in command of her own party of warriors, only to uncover a mystery that might change the Grey Wardens forever.Awakening retold in a series of letters between Elissa and Leliana, and sometimes Aedan. Each chapter will vary in length because I'm super inconsistent with that stuff and sometimes the characters don't feel like talking to each other.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age), Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Series: We Are One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169081
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a middle ground before tackling Inquisition in my series, but don't worry! We'll get there soon, this is just to help flesh everything out a bit more. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Sister, 

I hope this letter finds you well. I hear you've made your way to Val Royeaux, but as far as I am aware, that could be old news, and you could be long gone by the time this reaches you. 

I am going to be straight to the point with you and tell you I need you to come home. I wasn't prepared for you to disappear so abruptly, but to be fair, I should have seen it coming. You didn't appear nearly as comfortable and content with Denerim as I fooled myself into thinking you were. For that, I am sorry. I hope I didn't make you feel trapped, and if I did, again I apologize. 

I need your help. There are some political problems going on in Ferelden I won't bore you with. And while this is going on, there seems to be an issue with darkspawn in and around Amaranthine. Yes, I know, I thought the same thing you are likely thinking. Trust me, if I could rightfully leave Howe's land to rot, I would, but I have responsibilities now and I can't do that in good conscience. 

I have attached some of the reports the seneschal has sent from Vigil's Keep. I find myself unable to handle the matter personally. I and my men cannot locate Alistair to save our lives. Teagan has informed me he has some ideas, but the bastard ran off after dealing with the darkspawn in South Reach. 

I shouldn't have written that. Alistair was a good friend of mine and I hurt him. I hurt you too with my decisions. He can't forgive me, but I pray everyday that you can. What are siblings for, right? 

It is my deepest regret to harass you with this. I'm not sure what it is you have gotten yourself into since the Blight ended, but I hope it's not too troublesome. I hope you consider returning to Ferelden to assist me. Give Leliana my apologies for stealing you if you do. 

Love, 

Aedan 

PS—stop by Highever on your way to Amaranthine if you feel so inclined. I'm sure Fergus would love to see you. Perhaps send me a letter in return of his and Highever's current state? I fear this darkspawn incursion could damage the Coastlands further. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leliana, 

I cannot understand what idiocy possessed me to come back to this. Ferelden. Upon my arrival at Highever, I was greeted by an entirely too enthusiastic woman and you know me, my charm works wonders. I think if she wasn't properly trained she might have fainted from pure excitement. Needless to say, I ruined her opinion of me in less than thirty seconds, and proceeded to find out she would be my guide to Vigil's Keep. 

I was grateful for her assistance—it seems to be that you forget things like roads and trails when you do not travel them for over a decade. If it wasn't for Mhairi, I might've gotten lost. 

We did run into a bit of a problem when we approached the castle. Darkspawn had ransacked the area and breached the Wardens' defenses here, but it wasn't anything too difficult to handle. I wish you were here with me. Killing darkspawn isn't the same without you at my side.

I can't lie and say I'm excited to be home. Highever looked far different from what I remembered, and when Fergus showed me around the keep, I felt sick. I don't think I can ever go back there again. Not without you at my side, at the very least. You make me feel braver. 

But I'm rambling. I am writing to you to tell you of my own adventures, not my unease. Please, do not worry about me. I am quite well, believe it or not. There's something invigorating about hunting darkspawn and knowing there isn't an Archdemon waiting for me at the end of it all. 

Vigil's Keep is well enough. It's warm and dry, and I know some of the people I've come across. Some of the servants are happy to have my family back in control of the area. It's quite nice being somewhere familiar, even if I would rather be with you. 

And do not fret, I am still practicing my Orlesian. I think I've mastered the basics, but Maker knows you won't believe me. _Je t'aime tellement._

Elissa

* * *

Dearest brother, 

I can scarcely believe I let you rope me into this. You are lucky I love you so dearly, or I might have half a mind to come beat some sense into you. Why would you not tell me you planned to pass your position as Warden Commander onto me? Don't you think that is something worth mentioning, or am I crazy? 

Aedan, I swear to the Maker and all that is holy, you cannot keep me in Ferelden once this is dealt with. I am already here and I promised Varel I would find the root of this darkspawn issue, or I would have already returned to Orlais. I do not want to be a Grey Warden any longer. I have done enough for the Wardens and for Ferelden, and it is my deepest wish to return to Leliana and continue my lessons. I want nothing more than to be at peace with my magic and who I am, and you are detracting from that goal. 

But as per your request, I visited Fergus and Highever before coming to Vigil's Keep. The village has been repaired to the best of their abilities and funds, and the castle itself looks to be in decent shape. Fergus refuses to take up residence in father's chambers and resides in his old room. He seems on edge, as if waiting for his home and his life to be ripped away again. He is not himself, but I am sure given enough time, he will heal. 

He would likely benefit from a visit from yourself more than me. It would do the people there good, and might boost some morale. It saddens me to admit it was quite depressing. 

Elissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make sure to put any translations at the end of every chapter! 
> 
> Je t'aime tellement: I love you so much


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Sister, 

Before anything else, I would like to apologize for catching you off guard with the Grey Wardens and your sudden promotion. As I said in my last message, Alistair is nowhere to be found and Loghain is otherwise occupied, or I would have passed this off to one of them. And personally, I would prefer to keep the latter from any true position of import. It is the one thing Anora has allowed me to retain command of, and I want to keep it that way. 

That sounded worse than it actually is. I am the prince-consort. Anora is the queen. I am content to allow her her status without argument and she is grateful. After the first few awkward weeks, I think we've actually started becoming friends again. It's almost like we never separated. I've found a good friend in her, I think, but don't worry! You're still my favorite, at least until you decide to come maim me. 

I am glad to hear Highever is in somewhat better spirits since I last visited. Yes, I have managed to leave Denerim a few times, and yes, I have already been home once. It was not so nearly as well off as you described. Homes were in disrepair and parts of the castle still reeked of death. Fergus was working tirelessly with the townsfolk. It was a sight to see.

However, I'm saddened to hear of the morale. I wish there was more I could do, but commitments keep me locked in Denerim. Please, if you have the opportunity, continue checking in on our brother. He hasn't had the time to process our family's passing like we have, and I worry it will take a toll on him. 

I've also heard word there was an attempt on your life? Is this true? Should I be worried? Please write back as soon as possible. I worry about you. 

Your brother, 

Aedan 


	4. Chapter 4

Leliana, 

Yes, I know my first letter will not have reached you quite yet. No, I could not help writing to you again. I didn't tell you everything I should have and I couldn't sleep, so I have decided to tell you now. 

When we retook the keep, we encountered a talking darkspawn. I've never seen nor heard of such a thing, and I won't lie, it was disturbing. I still hear its voice in my dreams, and it has been several days. In that amount of time, not only have I begun having dreams of a horde again, I've also been woken up to a man trying to assassinate me. Don't worry, he wasn't anywhere near me. The guards caught him, but it ruined an otherwise decent night of sleep. 

I'm not sure if this is good or bad news, but I know him. He was a friend of Aedan's, one of Howe's children. Nathaniel. He didn't want to talk, but I know that look I saw in him. He hates me. I think he blames me for what happened to his father. How odd of a coincidence is this? 

I told you what the Joining entails. I find it a fitting punishment to put him through it. I won't kill Nate, but the seneschal here believes a statement needs to be made, so we agreed upon putting him through the ritual. If he dies, then he dies. If he lives, then there's another Warden to fight the ever-growing number of darkspawn we are seeing. 

Speaking of Wardens, did I tell you Oghren is here? He survived the Joining, so now not only does he already have a ridiculous tolerance for alcohol, but it'll magnify. I know you think I'm joking about how going through the Joining changes your tolerance, but I stand by it. I used to only be able to drink two pints before losing control of myself, and now I don't even know what my limit is. Not to say I've been drinking, but I've had quite a week, and I'm exhausted. 

I find myself unable to stop writing. I miss you so much. I don't think we've been separated for so long since we met. I still remember trying to avoid you because your accent drove me crazy, but now I feel as if there is a void left unfilled. There are plenty of Orlesians here. They came with the Wardens sent to rebuild the order, but none of them have a voice as sweet as yours. Is that silly?

I fell asleep at my desk, and I am unsure of what time it is. We have a Joining today for Nathaniel. I already told you about it. We had one two days ago for Oghren, Mhairi, and a mage I met, Anders. Only Mhairi didn't make it, so I suppose we have that to be grateful for. Ferelden's Grey Wardens are back to their usual strength. I wish you could see me rolling my eyes. 

I know we do not often speak of my predicament. I do not wish to go further into detail about it in case the wrong person reads this, but I am growing worried. I keep seeing Haven burn. I keep seeing the temple in ashes. I know it is going to happen. I can feel it. You will say that the last time I felt that, it didn't actually come to fruition, but I'm still not sure how that worked out. Aedan refuses to tell me what he did to counteract the dragon's soul. But this, it feels inescapable. Please, just humor me, and don't ever go back to Haven. 

Elissa

PS—I dreamt of you last night. It felt good to be with you again, even if it was only in the Fade. I wish you could experience these things the way I do. It's amazing. I love you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest, 

Did I understand your message correctly? A family friend attempted to kill you? And you are sure you're in Ferelden still? It was my understanding that Fereldans aren't afraid to demand blood rights, rather than resorting to finer measures. Then again, I forget Teyrn Loghain hired Zevran to kill you, so I take that back. 

I am glad to hear of your well-being. It is quite strange waking up each morning to an empty bed after sharing one with you for so long, but I am glad to know you're still sleeping relatively well. Please, do not hesitate to tell me the truth about such things. I might not understand what you experience, but then, you also did not make fun of me for my own vision, so how can I make fun of you for yours? 

I am, however, surprised to see the lack of a certain detail you chose not to divulge. Word spreads quickly these days, my love, and I have heard a certain Warden Commander has passed his title down to his sister. I understand you were quite tired when you sent this second message, so I won't hold it against you (much). It's strange to think of you in Aedan's position—commanding men and women, leading a mission rather than following.

Do not take that to mean I don't believe you capable. Out of everyone we met, I'm sure you're the most qualified. It's just an odd thought. Regardless, though, congratulations are in order, and I am so proud of you. 

Do not forget to continue practicing your Orlesian! If there are truly so many in Vigil's Keep with you, then you have no excuse to not be fluent when you return. 

Yours, 

Leliana

PS—Maybe you could consider growing roses around your keep? That might make it so much prettier, don't you think?

PPS—Stay safe. I don't wish to hear of your untimely demise because I wasn't there to save you again. I love you. 


End file.
